


You Gave Me…

by Jen425



Category: Disney Princesses, Moana (2016)
Genre: F/F, God/Human relationships, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Moana realizes she’s fell for the god she healed several years ago
Relationships: Te Fiti/Moana Waialiki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2020





	You Gave Me…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anthusiasm (HalfwayDecentFanfiction)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfwayDecentFanfiction/gifts).



> Well. This is a thing. I hope you like it?

Te Fiti is her secret.

Well, no. That’s not right. Te Fiti is not  _ hers _ . Te Fiti is a literal goddess. She’s all powerful, and she’s as capable of destruction as she is kindness.

Te Fiti is life itself, and yet she is still, somehow, almost human. Capable of anger and of joy. She’s…

She’s incredible and awe-inspiring.

But she is also, in her own way, vulnerable.

Her Heart is sought after. That’s a horrible truth Moana now knows. Other settlements among the islands. Hearing of the Heart, they’d gone looking. Innocent, like Maui had been of what that would mean, but they had still done it.

Moana had, luckily, already decided to tell no one the location of Te Fiti and her Heart.

Te Fiti is her secret because as she is now, there’s no other way to assure her life, her happiness, her… well, blessing isn’t quite the right word, but it’s as close as Moana can get.

And Moana thinks all of this as she wanders Te Fiti’s shores, the waves almost avoiding her feet. The Ocean is always slightly strange, when Moana walks on Te Fiti’s sand.

Without thinking, she ends up singing.

_ I feel my heart beating in time with yours, _

_ As I walk beside you. _

_ The beat of life. _

She hears the giant creaking then, as Te Fiti turns to her. Te Fiti can’t speak, Moana is fairly sure, but she thinks the goddess enjoys her singing. She always watches with a smile when Moana does so.

_ And I know _

_ I hear you sing along _

_ In the beating of our hearts _

_ Like the rhythm of a drum _

Oh yes, Te Fiti definitely likes the one. Flowers have begun to make a trail where Moana walks as she starts running.

_ I hear your voice  _

_ I hear you voice _

_ I hear the way you sing to me in the sounds of life! _

_ I hear your song _

_ I hear how you sing along. _

_ And I know how much you mean to me _

It’s like instinct as she walks up the hill. She finds an open clip, and finds Te Fiti offering her hand for Moana to stand on.

_ You gave life _

_ And so much more _

_ You gave me life _

_ And so much more _

_ You gave… _

Moana trails off, then. What had she meant to say?

She can feel it, as the music fades.

What had she meant to say?

Te Fiti doesn’t seem much to mind the abrupt end, still smiling at Moana in her hand. Moana, of course, can’t help but smile back.

Carved from the stone which makes her as much an island as a being, covered in her own beautiful greenery.

…oh.

Moana supposes she has a new secret.

She’s fallen in love with the goddess of life itself. She is, in every possible way, utterly doomed.

  
  
  


Out on the waves, sitting on the side of her personal boat, Moana thinks. She doesn’t always have a chance to take it, after all, usually she leads from the flagship, as the daughter of the Chief and the one with the most sailing and wayfinding knowledge. The rare times she does, she usually goes to visit Te Fiti or dig up Maui.

Of course, she doesn’t feel like doing much of either, right now. She feels like screaming because she’s gone and fallen in love with a fifty meter tall goddess who she’d saved from her own anger about… man, was that really four years ago? It certainly doesn’t feel that way.

The Ocean rises before her and somehow  _ rolls its eyes at her _ .

“Shut up,” Moana says, and then… “Wait, is this why you were so weird whenever I visited Te Fiti.”

The Ocean nods. Moana groans.

“I’m going home, actually,” she says. “I can’t deal with this. I’m in love with a goddess.”

The Ocean fades back into itself, leaving Moana on her own. She sighs.

“At least I have enough taste that I didn’t fall for  _ Maui _ ,” she says sarcastically.

  
  
  


New secret, old secret, they all come back to Te Fiti. Te Fiti who Moana  _ can’t fully talk to anyone about. _ So. That is… very annoying.

Still, it at least means she can help her people more. Which is a good thing for a Chief to do. Even if she’s still just the daughter of the Chief.

But it’s still so fulfilling after all this time, visiting and discovering new places and on rare occasions new people, nothing but her boat, her people, and the open waves.

It’s just.

After a while, Moana can’t help it, she’s feeling the urge to go out on her own and visit Te Fiti again. It’s rude to ignore a goddess just because you realize you’re in love with her, right?

  
  
  


A thought enters her head, as she’s headed off. She never hesitated to say love. She’d skipped “like” and “crush” all together. Does that mean something?

Probably not, but it’s still something she thinks about, wondering when her awe of and care for Te Fiti had turned into romantic love.

She really has missed Te Fiti. Maybe it was a blip to her, but it’s been six months, and that’s long for a human, isn’t it?

_ I feel my heart beating in time with yours, _

_ As I ride towards you. _

_ The beat of life. _

It’s around when she can feel the song that she sees Te Fiti on the horizon.

_ And I know _

_ I hear you sing along _

_ In the beating of our hearts _

_ Like the rhythm of a drum _

She lands on the shore, and she finds Te Fiti immediately lift her. She keeps singing the same song, near unchanged, until the end.

_ You gave life _

_ And so much more _

_ You gave me life _

_ And so much more _

_ You gave… _

She trails off once more, but Te Fiti smiles, and her mouth does not open, but the words are in the air, voice not quite the same as Moana’s.

**_You gave me life…_ **

**_You gave me…_ **

**_Love._ **

…oh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
